


between silk sheets

by LxttleLxve



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Fire Nation Won, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual steambaby, F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn, Sokka is "mature", Southern Water Tribe, katara is a "princess", the avatar is "dead"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LxttleLxve/pseuds/LxttleLxve
Summary: This wasn't how the world was supposed to be..The fire nation was never meant to win.The avatar was never meant to die.My grandmother used to tell us stories of how the world was before the chaos. Of a time when peace reigned over the four nations, that was, until the fire nation casted their dark shadow and began what would be known as the 100 year war. After their victory my tribe and I had hidden ourselves away from the eyes of each nation in hope to grow in silence, but the world is cruel.it was never meant to be this wayI was never meant to fall between silk sheets._______________________________________________________________With the Avatar gone from the face of the earth and the Fire Nation Declaring themselves victorious in the war, the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe attempt to survive in a world ruled by cruelty and power. Their fates collide with one proposal and to save her tribe and her people, the princess accepts; to Win back his honor and the respect of his nation, the prince obliges. As tensions rise and their destinies tie, how will they find balance in a world filled with pain and disarray?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves!  
> Before you begin reading "between silk sheets" I beg of you to read the Disclaimer chapter as it does clear up some confusion that you might have about the alternate telling of this zutara love story!
> 
> Im also sorry about the summary, I know it isn't the greatest but I am planning on fixing it at some point in time to make it sound a lot better. 
> 
> Anyways if you enjoy "between silk sheets" please don't be shy to leave a comment and a kudos, it shows me that I should continue posting this little story that popped into my head one day!
> 
> Anyways stay safe my love and enjoy!

**D I S C L A I M E R A N D I N F O R M A T I O N**

Hello beautiful people! Thank you so much for finding interest in my very first Zutara story "between silk sheets"!

Little background info on me, I've been writing short stories and little books in general for the past 5 years, but this is the first time I have had the courage to post it on a website such as this. I hope you guys you enjoy this story just as much as I enjoy writing it! 

Anyways lets get into the info you need to know about this lovely story that I have decided to write. 

First things first, this is an Alternate Universe, so obviously this story is not going to be like the Tv Show we all know and love.

In this story the Avatar is "no more" so sweet baby aang will not be present in this fan fiction.

The fire nation has won the war and is now slowly claiming lands as theirs and have control over some of the other nations territories and do plan on expanding. 

The Air Nomads are not extinct in this fan fiction and will be briefly mentioned from time to time.

After the war the southern water tribe was aided by the north to grow and expand and will be explained more in depth in the story.

This means that since Hakoda is the chief of the southern tribe, Sokka and Katara are considered somewhat "royalty". I absolutely fell in love with the idea of seeing Katara as royalty and seen as a fierce bold princess, that's kinda where this fan fiction came from.

I will be developing the characters little by little to get them to the characters we have all grown to love through out the years. so if Katara seems a bit off in the beginning with her mannerisms and actions do not worry, she will become the badass we know. I just want to be able to explore a development from her being this "behaved" princess to a baddie. it is the same with most of the other characters as I just want to play out that "what if" scenario.

Anyways that is all the information I have for now, I hope you lovelies enjoy and dont forget to comment and leave a kudos! if you have any questions what's so ever leave it in the comments and ill try to answer as quick as I can. 

As always stay healthy, stay safe, and enjoy **_between silk sheets._**

<3


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the prologue my loves!  
> Its not much but it does give some nice starter vibes  
> Anyways enjoy!  
> Chapter one will be out later today!

**P R O L O G U E**

My grandmother used to tell us stories of the Avatar.

A most powerful being who brought balance to the world.

My brother and I would listen to her every word, wide eyes filled with fascination and wonder. She would speak of the power he held and the peace that he would bring. It always amazed me that there was someone out there who could bring hope and peace to so many people.

Yet I always wondered where he was now, when each kingdom, tribe, nomad, and nation needed him most.

And so, one night, as my brother and I sat next to the crackling fire I had asked.

“Gran Gran, where is the avatar?”

The look that painted her face should’ve given me the answer I was looking for, but I was too young to know what it meant.

My brother had scoffed and was the first to reply.

“He’s out there trying to win the war Katara, where else would he be? Right Gran Gran?”

I pouted and shoved him where he sat, pulling on the pelt that we shared closer to myself.

My grandmother simply gave us a small smile and sighed.

“The avatar died some time ago my little tiger-seals.”

My eyes grew wide and my brother tugged the blanket back towards him. She didn’t continue with any details and instead told us a story about the spirits Tui and La.

On any other night I would’ve been able to soak up every word, but my mind was whirling in a million different directions.

How would we win this war without the help of the avatar?

As my Grandmother tucked me in in that night, I had brought it up again.

“Gran Gran, if the avatar is gone who will protect us and bring balance to the world like you said?”

She smiled and sat down on my cot, brushing her fingers through my hair.

“Brave soldiers will protect us my tiger-seal.”

I had smiled at those words.

“Soldiers like dad?”

She pulled my blanket higher and nodded.

“Yes, little one, just like your dad. One day this war will be over, and we will have peace. I can feel it in my bones.”

She leaned over and planted a kiss on my forehead.

“Now it is time for you to rest, you have had a long day.”

Later I would come to learn more of the Avatar my grandmother spoke so highly of and how he died fighting bravely on the battlefield. My grandmother told my brother and I that if he had not died while in the avatar state, he would’ve been reincarnated into one of the tribes. My brother had gone on for hours exclaiming that he could’ve been the next avatar and would’ve gone off to battle with our father and the men of our tribe. I had laughed at him when he told me that, which led him to try and bury me in the snow.

Gran Gran had scolded him when I came back home with a runny nose, a sign of an impending fever.

If only I could go back in time to those days.

When my village had heard the news that’s we had lost the war and that the fire nation was victorious, I could see the hope slowly leaving the people of my tribes faces.

I had prayed that night to Tui and La and begged that they gave us a miracle.

Something that would protect us.

I prayed for the avatar.

I was naïve and did not know any better.

All I could do was hope that one day, something or someone would save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Forget to drop a kudos if you liked it and leave a comment letting me know what you might want to see next!  
> I will be answering any questions that you might have in the comments as well!  
> As always loves, stay safe and stay healthy!
> 
> Sending lots of <3


	3. I. The Waterbender

**I. T H E W A T E R B E N D E R**

I was 14 when I heard the news that we had lost the war.

At first my thoughts ran straight to my father who was fighting with the other warriors of my village, then I began to think of my village alone.

Fear sunk its way into my skin at the thought of fire nation ships docking on the glaciers that surrounded our home, breaking down our doors and stuffing us away in tiny cells.

I thought of my mother then.

We had lost her during a fire nation raid, they had come looking for the last waterbender.

They were looking for me.

My mother sacrificed her life that day for my own.

Not even a few months later, my father and the men of our tribe had left to help out in the war, leaving my brother Sokka and I with our grandmother and the other women of our village. My grandmother raised us with responsibilities and bedtime stories while our father was gone, and I thank Tui and La every day for not leaving my brother and I alone.

Fear had followed me home that day and while my grandmother served us sea prunes for supper, it was then when I had broken down.

“What if the fire nation comes to look for me now that they have won the war?”

My brother had stopped himself from inhaling another bite and looked at our grandmother who had seemed startled by my question.

“Katara you are safe here-" she started but I shook my head and cut her off.

“We don’t know that Gran Gran, look what they did to the North. Look at what they did to their princess. Who is to say they will have any mercy on me, the last waterbender of the south.”

I remember seeing my brother tense in the corner of my eye.

“How do we know that everything will be okay?”

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I did not cry.

Not yet at least.

She shook her head, a stern look on her face and walked over to where I sat.

“You are safe here, my tiger-seal.”

She said nothing else and pulled me into her arms.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

The fire nation never did come into our waters, only the ships of my tribe.

We had lost many men in the war, but thankfully our father came back alive. He was accompanied by not only the men of our village, but a good amount of men and women from the north. Healers, warriors, waterbenders, and even delegates had accompanied him, claiming they wanted to grow and modernize the south to match its sister tribe.

Though, when I look back at it now, it was probably to ensure that the North would not be left vulnerable and alone if the Fire Nation decided it wanted to launch an attack on the people of the water tribes.

Our village had expanded greatly throughout the next few years.

Our shabby tents and igloos had turned into intricate buildings, like those found in the North.

Sturdier walls and ports were made.

A small palace like building made for the leader of the south, equip with a grand hall meant for celebrations and rooms to accommodate any that reside there.

My father was named chief by the people of our tribe due to his leadership and bravery on the battlefield. His children, my brother and I, became the heirs of the south.

The prince and princess.

Delegates from the north encouraged our father to expand our studies and train us to be poised royal children, and within months my brother and I were being taught the ins and outs of royalty.

My brother was trained in the arts of weaponry and I was taught to be a compliant princess, much to my dismay.

When those of the north discovered I was a waterbender, they began to train me in healing and when I had asked why I was not being trained in combat I was scolded and was told that it was not correct for a woman to learn moves designed for men. I had not liked the answer I received but simply nodded my head as a good princess would.

That very same day I had secretly watched the men of the north practice their bending on the training grounds. I tried to memorize every single move and later on that night I had practiced on my own under the crescent moon.

Sokka had caught me on the third night.

With pleads and my dessert for the next month I had convinced my brother to stay quiet from exposing my disobedience.

And almost year and a half later of sneaking off to practice I was close to becoming a master of my element.

To others I was seen as Princess Katara of the South Pole, quiet and obedient yet poise and graceful like a winter rose.

But to myself I was Katara of the Southern tribe, master waterbender. Intelligent, quick, and deadly like an untamed snow leopard caribou.

Though my recklessness seemed to catch up to me. And after almost two years of secretly training on my own I was caught by one of the men in my father’s council.

What he was doing out so late that night I will never know.

I was dragged into the large space we used for meetings and celebrations, the council member demanding to speak to my father.

I kept my head down

My father and the few members of the council filled the room, my grandmother and brother falling slowly behind them all. My brother looked at the man who held a firm grip on my upper arm and shot a look to my father.

“What is the meaning of this?”

My fathers voice was authoritative and strong.

It made me flinch slightly, but the man continued to keep a strong hold on me.

_Kiroq._ I believe his name was. _A delegate of the northern tribe._

Kiroq nudged me forward.

“I happened to stumble upon the southern princess on a late-night stroll”

A pause.

“Waterbending.”

The confusion that filled the room was evident.

_Well I am a waterbender you dimwit._ I had thought to myself but could not bring myself to say it out loud.

Bato, my father’s right-hand man, spoke up.

“Well Kiroq, it is common knowledge that Princess Katara is a waterbender.”

His tone sounded as though he was amused with the current situation being presented in front of them.

Kiroq made a sound of pure annoyance and gripped my arm tighter. I let out a wince when I felt his hold become more uncomfortable.

My brother stood quickly at the noise released from my mouth and his voiced followed soon after, strong like the prince he was. Though I would never admit that to him.

“Release the princess immediately if you know what is good for you.”

He let go of my arm with a ‘tsk’ and I quickly made my way to my grandmother and her open arms.

“I found the girl waterbending combat forms.”

I could feel the gaze of every single person in room.

It was suffocating and uncomfortable.

I simply wanted to cower away into my grandmother’s warm embrace and hope that I could disappear into her fur lined parka, like how I used to when our village would sit around a campfire and tell scary stories.

“Katara”

My fathers voice was unsure and cautious as he spoke my name, I forced myself to look at him.

“Is this true?”

My lack of a response was deemed a clear answer and each council member began to voice their thoughts loudly.

“She has always been a troublemaker”

“A disgraceful act”

“She should be punished, that should set her straight.”

“An outrage to find a young woman trying to act like a man”

“We should’ve made a fine match to a strong man, maybe that would’ve prevented this recklessness”

**“ENOUGH”**

My father’s voice caught the tongue of each man who spoke out in the room. Each had bowed their head as a symbol of apology and respect. He walked over to where I sat and outstretched his hand for me to grab. I hesitated, not wanting to leave the safety and warmth my grandmother provided but allowed myself to slowly reach my hand out to take his.

He pulled me up gently and reached to grab the necklace that resided on my neck. My mothers necklace. He closed his eyes and let out a quiet sigh.  
  


“You are all dismissed.”

My eyes grew wide in shock. I looked over to view the faces of the council, I could see they were just as puzzled as I was.

“But Chief Hakoda”

It was Kiroq that spoke, clearly wanting some sort of justice to be served for the apparent ‘crimes’ I had committed, but it seemed my father was not having any of his complaints.

“I said, dismissed.”

I could see Bato give the council a pointed look and soon each had filed out of the hall, one by one. My grandmother seemed reluctant to leave and my brothers’ eyebrows had furrowed when he had seen that my fathers’ eyes still remained closed, still Sokka tugged my grandmother toward the doors. Bato followed them soon as everyone had left, nodding his head toward me. The gesture was not reassuring.

My father took a step backwards and began to make his way to a door near where he had sat prior with the entirety of the council. The door was mainly used by the servers, there as an easy passage to make it from the hall to the kitchen.

His silence nerved me as he beckoned me to follow him. Inhaling deeply, I pushed aside my nervousness and quietly trailed after him.

It seemed as though we had walked for ages, but when I looked up to view our destination, I realized that It was simply my imagination playing tricks on me.

We had ended up in a small courtyard that held nothing but a simple fountain made of ice, not too far from the kitchens.

My father gazed up towards the night sky.

I fiddled with my fingers as I tried to find the right words to explain myself.

“Dad I’m sorry I should’ve- “

He raised his hand and I immediately stopped. He beckoned me further and smiled as he spoke.

“I remember the night you were born.”

I looked up at him in confusion, but his eyes did not stray away from the moon and her stars.

“You had picked one of the coldest days to make your appearance, your mother was so fearful that you would cry at the frigid temperatures and find yourself sick.”

A smile grew on his face as he took a breath and continued.

“The moon was at its peak when you arrived. You had cried one single cry and then had not made a peep for the rest of the night. It concerned your mother and I, Sokka had cried for hours on end after he was born, only stopping when he was being nursed.”

I had laughed at that, even as a newborn my brother seemed to have held his large appetite. My father chuckled beside me.  
  


“But you were silent and simply enjoyed your mother’s warmth and the blankets you were coddled in.”

He looked to me then, taking my face into his hands.

“Your mother looked upon you that night and declared that you were destined for greatness and carried something strong in your heart.”

Tears filled my eyes as I looked up to my father, I placed my hands over his and shakily spoke.

“But I have dishonored my tribe, I have dishonored you. I have dishonored mom- “

He cut me off quickly.

“Your mother would be proud to see that she was correct. You are a strong and powerful bender my dear Katara. You have dishonored no one.”

We had stood there for what seemed like hours in reassuring silence, simply enjoying the night that surrounded us and the comfort in the chill of our home. It was when my father saw the sun starting to peak up from its long sleep that he had begun to steer me towards my room.

“It seems that tonight has been long and tiring for you, go and get some rest.”

Was all he said before he walked back towards the hall.

I laid on my bed holding the pendent my mother once wore and hoped for sleep to consume me, and with my luck I had fallen asleep peacefully, a smile donning my face.

Later on that day my father had called for my attendance to a meeting discussing what would be my punishment for branding moves that were apparently deemed only for men.

I kneeled quietly in front of the council; my gaze fixated towards the floor.

“As chief of the Southern Tribe I have declared that Princess Katara of the South will train privately with Master of Water to enhance her skills further as a representation of her strength for her nation.”

I had looked up; a look of surprise worn clearly on my face and met the gazes of the council and my father. The northern men looked displeased with my fathers claim but said nothing, while the men of the south, including my brother and Bato, wore nothing but looks of pride.

I smiled immediately and rose to my feet to bow to my father and the council.

“Thank you Chief Hakoda.”

He nodded, a smile still gracing his face. “You will begin your training with Master Pakku first thing tomorrow. You are dismissed.”

My smile grew even wider and I went to bow for the second time. I grabbed the front of my parka like dress and quickly walked to the entrance of the hall.

Once out of sight from my father and the council, I tugged my dress higher and broke out into a run, feeling content with the cold air caressing my skin, my hair blowing wildly behind me. I stopped when I reached the main courtyard of the tribe, extending my arms out and grasping onto the snow that surrounding me. I called the water towards me, letting in twirl around my body.

Though I knew there were many watching me I simply dismissed them and continued to dance with the water that I was controlling, the smile never leaving my face.

I, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, would soon learn to be a true master waterbender like the rest of the prideful men in the north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is the first Chapter!  
> Don't forget to let me know what you guys think.  
> I really hope you liked the first chapter and the second chapter will be out tomorrow!  
> Until then let me know what you guys think in the comments and don't be afraid to drop a kudos!  
> As always stay safe, stay healthy, and I'm sending all my love <3


	4. II. Duty

**II. D U T Y**

Master Pakku was a sour old man when I had first started my training with him.

He clearly disapproved the thought of having a woman learn the combat forms of waterbending but never said anything about it out loud.

He made training extremely difficult and I had figured out that it was not simply because of my gender. My grandmother’s apparent rejection towards him when they were young seemed to have fueled him to make my training as difficult as it could get, a way to take out his frustrations I assume.Though, I did not give up when it became too much. I simply brushed off the pain and continued. I was adamant in proving that I was worthy of the training I was being given.

A year later and nothing had changed tremendously, though Master Pakku had come to terms with my private lessons and had seemingly eased the teachings, which I was grateful for.

I could tell he was proud on how far I had come, though he never said it out loud.

I had expressed my thoughts to my dear friend Sanna during our healing lessons. She had laughed when I told her that stating“Master Pakku is far too up his own ally to have pride in anyone but himself.” I had glared at her in a playful manner and splashed a bit of water onto her face. She smiled and stuck out her tongue at me.

Sanna was a waterbender from the north, her family had moved here in the beginning of the reconstruction of the south. Her father was a member in my father’s council which caused us to quickly become friends.

When I told Sanna that my father had granted me the ability to have proper training under a master she seemed off put.

“it’s simply not what I am used to. The north would never allow a woman to train in combat, let alone have their princess participate in such activities.” She told me.

She later explained to me that she was truly happy for me, that she simply envied the fact that I was given the opportunity that not many women are given in the north. I smiled at her and had offered to teach her everything I would soon learn. At first, she was reluctant, but in the end she agreed. We would spend our time together after all of our lessons, giggling in my room, practicing multiple forms, then having tea by the fireplace when we could no longer take each other seriously.

Sanna was not like other girls. The other girls who had their lessons in the healing hut would always giggle and gossip about the ‘boy like princess’ who would train as though she was a warrior, but not Sanna. No, Sanna was sweet and kind and had always made sure I felt welcomed.

Sanna was the only person I could truly trust other than my family. We told each other anything and everything. From cute boys to waterbending, and sometimes we even spoke of the politics surrounding the tribes but that was a rarity.

One day Sanna had rushed into my room, tears staining her cheeks, ears and nose red from the cold.

She had fallen into my arms as soon as she had spotted me sitting by the fire reading a scroll on the history of the tribes.

I had held her tightly and tried to calm her down, running my fingers through her hair, begging that she tell me what had made her so upset.

“My father believes I am ready for marriage. Katara he has already made me a match.”

There was nothing I could do; I could only attempt to comfort her as much as I could.

Though only a few months older than me, Sanna was at the traditional marrying age; eighteen. It was common practice to be wedded off at a young age in the Tribes and though the age had risen through time it made no difference in my eyes and still made me feel uneasy at the thought of it. It made me even more uneasy knowing my time would come quickly and soon I would be wedded off to some brave warrior that my father and the council deemed worthy.

A month later Sanna would be seated next to me in the healing hut bearing a pendant that showed two waves and a crescent moon, held together by a band of light blue fabric. A warrior by the name of Saruq had gifted it to her during our monthly New Moon celebration.

At first Sanna had been cautious and avoided him as though he was some dangerous polar bear dog, but she quickly became attached to him, finding happiness in her match. I was beyond ecstatic when I learned that she was happy with the engagement to Saruq and that very afternoon I proposed we delve into my secret stash of moon peaches that had been given to me as a gift by one of the council members wives, as celebration. We had spent the entire evening laughing over my brothers attempts to woo an earth kingdom girl who had arrived a day prior for trade with the south.

“You will never believe what I heard my father tell my mother.” Sanna said suddenly, disrupting the peaceful atmosphere that had settled between us.

I rolled my eyes “Sanna I thought you said you had stopped eavesdropping.”

She laughed a shoved me to the side playfully. “Quiet you. I was not eavesdropping.”

I raised my eyebrows at her in accusation and she simply sighed and said, “Okay I was but it was for good reason.”

She sat closer to me and whispered, “Father said that the crown prince of the Fire Nation is searching for a foreign bride.”

This surprised me.

I had heard many things on the crown prince of the fire nation. My tutors had told me he was banished from his home at the age of 13 to fight in the war and when the fire nation was victorious his banishment had been lifted. They spoke of the prince with disdain and explained that he was the hateful seed of the ‘all mighty’ Firelord, the only difference being the supposed scar that brandished the left side of his face.

It had me wonder, with all that power and glory, what use would he have for a foreign wife?

“Why is he looking for a foreign bride? Are the noble women of the fire nation not up to his standards?” My voice had surprised me, the words falling out of my mouth unexpectedly.

Sanna nodded her head, agreeing with my statement. “That is what I had thought initially, but father had said it was simply another way of the Firelord humiliating his son, by marrying him off to a woman who holds nothing in the Fire Nation court.”

_How cruel_ , I had thought immediately.

_What kind of father would do that to their own son?_

I had rolled my eyes at that thought

_The Firelord apparently._

I looked to Sanna and gave a gesture for her to continue, my curiosity burning up inside.

“Well, apparently the Firelord is using this to his advantage, taking this as an opportunity to claim more land without spilling too much of his precious army’s blood.” She took a sip of her tea and continued. “though that means that a noble woman would not do, and the prince would have to wed someone with a royal lineage.”

I looked down towards my cup in deep thought.

“With the Air nomads not believing in royalty it leaves only the Earth kingdom and the Water tribes. Though I don’t believe King Kuei has any female heirs in his lineage which would leave-“

“The Water Tribes.” I said, realization sinking into my skin. It seemed Sanna had come to the realization as well as she quickly went to grab my hands and tugged me towards her.

“We know nothing for sure, it is simply a rumor, he could soon be engaged to a high-ranking Earth kingdom woman right now as we speak.” I nodded my head and tried to pull my hands from her.

“Even if it is just rumors, I am the only princess of the Water Tribes. I could be married off in so many different directions simply for more land and control. I am nothing more than cattle, waiting to be purchased.” Sanna sighed and pulled me into her arms, stoking my head like I had done with her so many moons ago.

“And sadly, it is the duty as the princess that you must fulfill.”

We did not speak the duration of our time together and simply nodded to each other when it was time to say goodbye. I couldn’t bring myself to fall asleep that night and instead rubbed the pendent on the necklace once worn by my mother in deep thought.

It was my job as princess of the Southern Water Tribe to do what was best for my home and my people.

Yet the possibility of not marrying someone of my choosing made me sick to my stomach.

It was a feeling I could not shake, even if it was needed to fulfill my duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of the story "between silk sheets"  
> The next chapter will be posted sometime on Saturday or Sunday around 6 Eastern Time  
> I want to be able to not only edit with enough time but also finish up on some of the other chapters as well.
> 
> Im sorry that this chapter isn't as long and seems a bit like filler but I hope you are enjoying the build up and backstory that I am trying to strive for!  
> Anyways, leave a comment and let me know what you think and drop a kudos if you like what you're reading. it always makes me happy seeing that you guys actually like what you are reading!  
> As always stay safe and healthy and I am sending all my <3


End file.
